Lily Evans
by Beatrix Bloxam
Summary: Lily Evans was the kind of girl who owned three pairs of shoes sneakers, boots and “dressy shoes.”  Lily Evans’ idea of a garden didn’t have flowers, but useful things, like vegetables.  A drabble.


Lily Evans was the sort of girl who wore jeans on the weekends, even on dates. Lily Evans was the sort of girl who never untied her shoes, because it wasted too much time tying them again. Lily Evans was the kind of girl who slept in pants and didn't actually own a nightgown. Lily Evans was the kind of girl who wore a hair tie around her wrist at all times, just in case something important came up- in which case, she couldn't have her hair in the way, naturally. Lily Evans didn't wear jewelry if it got in the way. Lily Evans was the kind of girl who always wore a watch- always. Lily Evans was the kind of girl who owned three pairs of shoes- sneakers, boots and "dressy shoes." Lily Evans was the kind of girl who didn't wear rings because they got in the way of opening jars. Lily Evans was the kind of girl who laughed loudly, especially at the girls playing Quidditch with earrings or makeup.

Lily Evans was the sort of girl who liked to run, but not to keep in shape- just because it was fun. Lily Evans was the type of girl who went to church every Sunday she was home, even though she didn't believe a word of it. Lily Evans was the kind of girl you'd find at charity events or fundraisers. Lily Evans tended to run charity events or fundraisers. Lily Evans didn't put much stock in fashion. Lily Evans was a practical kind of girl.

She cut her hair shorter in sixth year, thinking it would stay out of the way. It would have been fine if James Potter hadn't gaped at her for a good eleven minutes, and then begged her for the hair she'd cut off.

Lily Evans had already donated her hair.

Lily Evans was usually barefoot, or sockless in her shoes. Lily Evans bit her lip when she thought, and tended to end up with fat lips at the end of tests and quizzes. Lily Evans never wore makeup, unless it was chapstick. Lily Evans didn't put much stock in people, especially boys, who couldn't use power tools. Lily Evans enjoyed dirt, probably more than she should. Lily Evans' idea of a garden didn't have flowers, but useful things, like vegetables, which she would give to local homeless shelters and food bins. Lily Evans' idea of a "pretty garden" was one with pumpkins.

Lily Evans didn't spend much time getting dressed in the morning. Lily Evans didn't spend much time getting ready for bed at night. Lily Evans didn't usually get to bed before midnight. Lily Evans did her homework to perfection. Lily Evans didn't enjoy the attention she got from professors for being at the top of the class; she did enjoy doing the work, though.

Lily Evans wasn't the sort of girl who spent much time worrying about boyfriends. She tended to go out on a couple dates and move on. Sometimes she'd bring a boyfriend home to help her with her garden. That was usually the end of the boyfriend. Lily Evans liked to help people change. Her favorite triumph was the Ravenclaw boy who used to put a great deal of stock in expensive things, like clothes. After Lily Evans was through with him, he was more likely to be trying to solve the world's economic problems.

Lily Evans liked people a lot. Lily Evans spent a disproportionate amount of time tutoring students. Lily Evans also had a disproportionate number of friends. Lily Evans was respected by nearly everyone. Lily Evans had several people she disliked, but no enemies. Not really.

James Potter was the sort of boy who brought home girls who disappeared into the bathroom every half hour to fix their make-up or do who knows what else. James Potter's parents were used to seeing fashion plates come home with their son, girls who didn't know how to toss a salad.

Lily Evans offered to make the salad, from her own garden.

James Potter's parents were very surprised to meet Lily Evans. Lily Evans suggested loudly that James should help his mother with the dishes. Lily Evans asked sincere questions about the Potters' ancestors and about Mrs. Potter's serving spoons. Lily Evans only disappeared into the bathroom once all night, and no one could see any difference. Lily Evans hugged James Potter's parents affectionately as she left. Lily Evans promised to visit Mrs. Potter again- without James.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter liked Lily Evans a lot. Mr. Potter threatened James, saying he would take away his broomstick, if Lily Evans ever seemed unhappy with him. James, naturally, didn't like this. Lily thought it was hysterical, and promptly wrote an owl to Mr. Potter, describing how much she adored him and promised to visit him soon, with cucumbers from her garden.

Mr. Potter threatened that James would never see another birthday present if Lily Evans didn't come home with him soon. James didn't tell Lily this.

Lily Evans rarely brought boys home, but when she did, they were quiet and unassuming and generally didn't do much of anything. Mr. and Mrs. Evans found them boring. Petunia found them fun to poke and generally be mean to. The boys usually didn't notice or mind any of this.

When Lily brought James Potter home, he promptly told Mrs. Evans how lovely her kitchen was, and that his mother would kill to have her kitchen. Then he offered some sort of strange candy to Mr. Evans, who took it but had the good sense not to eat it.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans didn't say anything for a good 15 minutes. James Potter was not at all boring. He poked Petunia back, and asked her many embarrassing questions about her love life. Petunia didn't stay for dinner.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans begged Lily to hang onto James, who poked around in Lily's garden for 20 minutes without doing anything useful. Lily couldn't hide the fact that she didn't want him to go anywhere, either. Then she explained that they needed to entertain him while she went out for dessert with Mrs. Potter.

When James heard, he just shrugged, gave a lopsided smile, and asked Mr. Evans about his lawn-mowing-contraption.


End file.
